Future it up (Another plot)
by Junatina
Summary: My way on how Future it up could have gone. Rocky is hiding a secret, the gang get suspicous only Rocky and her husband and family know. What is the secret? Couples will be revealed in the story. Oh and it's a two shot. (#RoganvsCogan) R and R :) ;) Completed. Should I make a sequel? Tell your opinion in reviews or PM me!
1. In the Future!

**AN: Hey guys, welcome to the future! This story is for the Rogan vs. Cogan challenge made by theGrace-1997. So enjoy and please review if you enjoy!**

**Rocky's P.O.V. **

I just arrived at Crusty's and went inside finding Deuce waving hi.

"Hey Rocky, how have you been?" Deuce asked as he hugged me.

"I'm doing fine thanks, so owner of Crusty's and eight children and married to Dina, life has been great for you," I replied.

"Yeah, having a bossy wife, a restaurant that sells and makes pizza and 8 annoying children is great but I love them anyway including Crusty's ," Deuce said.

I laughed at what he said then Dina walked out of the door and saw me.

"Hi Rocky, I just gave birth to a girl yesterday," Dina said as she tried to hug me.

"Well, that's a perfect way to say hello," I said sarcastically.

"So how is your husband Logan, I haven't seen him since your first anniversary when you guys came to visit?' Dina asked.

"Logan is fine, he's coming any minute now and here he is," I replied as I showed them Logan coming from the stairs.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he hugged Deuce and Dina.

"Logan you're early, I thought you had a meeting in Australia?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I shortened it up since I couldn't wait to see you and the others," Logan replied.

"Hello baybee's!" Gunther shouted.

"Gunther, don't think I'm going to say that too," Cece said.

"Hey guys," Cece said as she looked at us surprisingly.

She went towards me hugging me hard and I hugged back.

"So Gunther, how are you doing, the first time I saw you was at our joint wedding's," said Logan.

"I'm doing fine, I am still same old country me," Gunther replied.

We soon all hugged and found Tinka and Ty going down the stairs, they were already married since last year and Tinka was as happy as she could be ever since she got married.

We all greeted them and we all hugged.

"So guys, take a seat, I made a table just for us at Crusty's," Deuce said.

We all sat down at the table.

We started talking about our life and talked about the most hilarious things.

"Wait guys, where did we put our luggage?" I asked worried.

"There with us," Our kids replied.

"Rebecca, Alexis, David, Tom, Jack, Jake, Parker, Joey, Manny, Gregory, Sam!" Dina, Cece and I shouted.

"Wow Dina you've got lots of kids," Ty said surprised on how many children there were holding luggage.

"You guys left Alexis and I with these dummies to hold the 16 suitcases that you guys have," said Rebecca angrily.

"Hey!" David shouted.

"Sorry," We all said.

"Hey Rocky, we better get going back to our hotel, we can see them tomorrow," said Logan looking at the watch.

"You guys just came here," said Dina.

"It's ten o clock, the kids need to go to sleep," Cece said.

"When can we hang out?" Tinka asked Cece and I.

"We can do it tomorrow," I replied.

"Bye guys," said Gunther.

We all waved goodbye and went to our houses and hotels.

We put all the kids to bed and Logan and I sat on the couch in the living room.

"So Mrs. Raquel, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" Logan said.

"I don't know," I replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Logan said.

"Sleep, you need to finish with work on the computer, good night," I replied.

I kissed him on the cheek and I went to bed.

**The Next Day in the Morning…**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I woke up and went to the bathroom.

I then went To Rebecca's room and woke her up, she wasn't a deep sleeper so it was very easy to wake her up but the only problem I had was with David he was a very deep sleeper so what I did was I got a bottle of water and I threw it at him and he quickly woke up.

"Mom, I'm awake!" David shouted.

"Just wanted to do this fast," I replied laughing.

David went to the other bathroom and I went to the kitchen and started to make eggs for the children.

"Good Morning, sweet heart," Logan said.

"Good Morning business man," I replied smiling.

"So what are you cooking today, madam?" Logan asked.

"Scrambled eggs, ow!" I screamed.

"I don't know what's happening, I think I need to go to the doctor," I said.

"Okay, Rebecca you're in charge!" Logan shouted loud enough for Rebecca to hear.

**At the doctor….**

"Good news, everything is fine it's just there is something we need to tell you," said the doctor.

"What is it?" I ask.

**AN: So that was the first chapter of my two shot, I ended it in a cliff hanger because it would keep you wanting to know and the more reviews the faster I update! **

**So what do you think? Bad, good or awesome tell me it in your reviews and once again this story is for the Rogan vs. Cogan challenge created by the creator TheGrace-1997!**

**See you in the next chapter and now go back to present time!**


	2. The Secret

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy lately with other stories and other stuff.**

**This is the last chapter of the story and I might think about making a sequel.**

**Anyways, here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy and lastly please review!**

**So here it is:-**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

"Good news, everything is fine it's just there is something we need to tell you," said the doctor.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You're pregnant," The Doctor announced.

"What!" I scream.

Logan then comes in and overhears the doctor's words and jumps surprisingly.

"So I'm pregnant," I reply.

"Yes you are," The doctor replied.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that," Logan said.

"Thank you doctor," I said as I grab my purse and get out of the door.

"Any time," The doctor replied.

Logan and I went straight to the car and started to talk about the pregnancy

"How could you be pregnant, we have two kids and now we're going to have a third one!" Logan shouts.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm pregnant and this is good because our children are always on electronics and don't spend time with us so this will be a new child to plays with before he becomes addicted to electronics," I reply.

"You're right it's just I would have never guessed that," Logan agreed.

We soon arrived at our apartment and opened the door; I then got a text from Cece.

**Hey Rocky, the gang and I are going to Crusty's.**

**You coming?**

**I replied with:**

**Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can.**

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"A text from Cece," I replied.

"Mum you're back, Rebecca has tortured me with her stupid math lessons," David said relieved.

"Rebecca is turning out just like me," I said smiling.

Rebecca then came in.

"Hey mum and dad, what did the doctor say?" Rebecca asked curiosly.

"Well guys he said I was fine and what am I missing? Oh yeah I'm pregnant," I reply.

"What!" Rebecca and David shout.

"I know we were surprised to," Logan added.

"No we're happy, we finally with have a baby to play with," said Rebecca.

"Yeah," said David.

"That's great," I said happily.

"So guys, do you want to go to Crusty's with us?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I cannot stand Rebecca teaching me math," David replied.

"Okay then, but before we go, you are not allowed to tell anybody about the pregnancy," I said.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"It's complicated," Logan answered.

We all went to the car to go to Crusty's

Logan's P.O.V.

I went in the car and started the car as soon as everybody wore their seatbelt, I was very surprised about the baby but I was sure it would be an amazing experience having a third baby.

I was okay with either a boy or a girl for a baby but I would've preferred a boy to play badminton with.

We soon arrived at Crusty's smiling pretending that nothing happened and we waved at them as soon as we spotted them.

They didn't suspect anything yet but I knew sooner or later they were going to get suspicious.

We all sat down and we greeted each other.

"So Rocky, anything new?" Tinka asked.

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

"No nothing at all," I lied

"Yeah other than your pregnant," David whispered to me and then I punched him softly on his shoulder.

Everyone was talking to each other and I was very quiet and I didn't say a word, I was just thinking of the baby.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Dina asked worried.

"Yeah you seem worried about something," Cece agreed.

"No everything is fine," I assured to them trying to smile even though I didn't feel really happy but I felt mixed emotions.

"If you say so," Dina said.

"Guys, I got to go," I said as I took my purse.

"Where are you going?" Tinka asked.

"Just to get some fresh air," I replied.

"Well okay then," Logan said.

I went out to get some fresh air since I was really confused from so odd reason even though there was no good reason for me to be confused.

My brain was all complicated because when I get the new baby I'll have to take care of it, of course but life as a celebrity doesn't make it better and Logan is always on business trips so I was so worried.

I decided to go and sit down on a bench and relax.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

After Rocky left Crusty's, I just sat there silent while everybody else was talking to eachother.

Of course I knew the real reason why Rocky was like that but of course I kept it a secret.

"That's it, Logan spill the beans!" Cece shouted eagerly but only for the gang and I to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked acting innocent.

"Why Rocky is acting so weird," Dina explained.

"I can't say," I replied.

"Oh really, guess who has a photo of something that would ruin your reputation of being polite," Cece bribed.

Cece showed me a photo of me that was really embarrassing.

"Fine, Rocky is..," I said.

Rocky then interrupted as she walked back to her seat on her table.

"I'm what?" Rocky asked looking a bit angry.

"Rocky you're back," Dina said surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to stay out for too long because it's really cold outside," Rocky replied.

"But back to the subject about what Logan was going to say," I said.

"Umm," I said clueless.

"It's not his fault, we asked Logan about why you were acting so weird," Cece interrupted before I could say anything.

**(AN: This was before Rocky came in I'll tell you when it's back to present time)**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

After I calmed down a bit from my seat at the bench, I decided to go back to Crusty's because I had a feeling Logan was going to reveal something especially since I sent Cece that picture of an embarrassing photo of him

So I went back inside to Crusty's and I found Logan talking about me and I knew exactly what it was.

"Fine, Rocky is..," I heard Logan say.

I then interrupted as I walked back to my seat on her table.

"I'm what?" I asked looking a bit angry.

"Rocky you're back," Dina said surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to stay out for too long because it's really cold outside," Rocky replied.

"But back to the subject about what Logan was going to say," I said.

"Umm," Logan said clueless.

"It's not his fault, we asked Logan about why you were acting so weird," Cece interrupted before I could say anything.

**(AN: Present Time)**

"Why would you ask him that, I'm perfectly fine?!" I lied but still angry.

"Rocky I think you can tell them," Logan said.

"Fine, the truth is that I'm pregnant," I said.

"What!" The gang shouted.

"Don't freak out," I said.

"No were not freaking out, we just don't understand why you had to keep it a secret," Dina said.

"It's like a sheared goat saying he isn't sheared," Tinka said.

"Yeah Rocky, it's not a thing to keep a secret but it was your choice," said Ty.

"I know that it isn't, I just wanted to keep it a secret for some reason and where is Deuce?" I reply.

"Here I am," Deuce said as he came out from the kitchen of Crusty's.

"Well only one thing left to do, hug!" Deuce shouted.

We all hugged and were so happy; I really can't wait for the baby!

**AN: So what do you think of the two shot?**

**Should I make a sequel because I have some great ideas for the sequel, please review and I hope you enjoyed! Goodbye for now!**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes before, hope you still enjoyed!**


End file.
